chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Marcy
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| '|マルチェラ|Maruchera|for Marcella}} is the youngest of the four Devas in and is a fiery girl who gets her way while maintaining strong likes and dislikes for others. She is also the daughter of Fargo and Zelbess and Nikki's younger sister. Appearance Marcy has blue eyes and blond hair as Nikki easily noticed his younger sister's appearance which she resembles their mother Zelbess. Her hairstyle is called "ox horns", a typical style in which Chinese children dress their hair; depictions of girls in Chinese paintings frequently showgirls in ox horns. For armor, she wears a breastplate, heavy boots, a buckler, and gauntlets. Underneath the armor, she wears a frilly pink tutu. Personality When meeting with Marcy for the first time, she can be seen as a serious but elegant child but is also bratty which recognizes her fiery temper due to her bratiness. As one of the four Devas, Marcy can handle herself in battles and is able to ensnare her opponents using her strings as weapons. She also shows her dislike to Serge after he beats her in a fight which shows her in rage. Her fiery temper and her ferrociousness in battles were inherited from her father Fargo. Upon her family, she does not recognize her older brother Nikki (when the player chose him instead of both Guile and Glenn during the infiltration of the Viper Manor) upon meeting each other and responds her brother in a tantrum and does not listen to him due to their family connection and never recognizes him as her older brother. This soon changes when Marcy learns about her real family and recognizes her father Fargo who leads his crew with the S.S. Invincible and her older brother Nikki after she, Karsh, General Viper, and her father to join Serge and his party. Story Marcy was born in tragedy; she was the last child that Zelbess gave birth to form Fargo, making her part Demi-human. Soon after, the falling out between Viper and Fargo occurred, and Fargo's family were forced to flee for their lives. While Zelbess died, Luccia was able to save Marcy, who she began to raise from a distance. Marcy was free to do what she pleased and developed a picky attitude while working on her fighting skills as she grew up. When Luccia moved to Viper Manor in 1017 A.D., Marcy moved with her, and was introduced to the Acacia Dragoons formally. She became reputable for her fighting skills, and was soon promoted to the position of Deva alongside Karsh, Zoah, (and Dario, if he were still alive). The details of her parenthood were kept secret during this time. In 1020 A.D., she encountered Serge in the library of the Manor, eagerly jumping at the chance to inflict pain upon the intruders. However, she was beaten and forced to retreat; this caused her to hate Serge with a passion. She unleashed her rage upon him at Mount Pyre before the Fort Dragonia body-changing ritual took place, though she was beaten once more. After the Devas discovered the injured Viper and the shards of the Dragon Tear, Marcy collected the pieces and returned to Termina. She eventually joined Serge's party once all the Acacia Dragoons met at the S.S. Invincible; while traveling with him, she learned that Nikki was her brother and Fargo her father. This allowed her to reconcile with her half Demi-human heritage. How to Join Marcy would automatically join the party after Riddel is rescued from Viper Manor midway through the game. Boss Battle Marcy is fought as a boss twice. She is first fought in Viper Manor and then later with Zoah and Karsh in Mount Pyre. Pros *Strong at both magic and attacking *Large Element Grid *High Evasion Cons *Low HP Tech Skills *'Cat'sCradle' - 3 Stars *'StringPhone' - 19 Stars *'WebSurfer' - 40 Stars Name Etymology The name Marcy traces back to , the Roman god of war. Though Mars was the name of the god, it also came to mean "warlike" or "of war," related to the Latin stem 'mart-' (hence the English word 'martial'). This fits because she is a renowned fighter, like the war-like deity. Category:Chrono Cross Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demi-humans